I Miss You
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Adam misses Jay while he's away. Songfic inspired by "I Miss You" by Darren Hayes. Written by: Crystal


**I Miss You**

_Give me a reason_

_Why I'm feeling so blue_

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_All I see is you_

_Give me a reason_

_Why I can't feel my heart_

_Everytime you leave my side I just fall apart_

_And when you're fast asleep_

_I wonder where you go_

_Can you tell me_

_I wanna know _

Here I am, alone again. He's been gone for days, and I can feel it in my heart. It's tearing in two. It was Vince's idea to have him go to the Raw roster, and now I must suffer for it. I lie back on the bed, and my eyes slip close. I smile, the for the first time in days, because with my eyes closed, I see my love, my life, like he is right here with me. If only he was.

I sigh heavily as I open my eyes. I know he's not here, I can feel that with every beat of my heart. It's slowly breaking apart, with every day, every hour, every minute that he's gone. The tears start to trickle down my face. I can't stand to be without him, I've known him my entire life. I still remember the day I met him on the sidewalk, just outside our school. Even at that tender age, I knew, he was meant for me. I can't live without him.

I know he has the same feelings right now. I wonder how he's surviving. I wonder how he sleeps. He can't be getting much, because I'm barely getting enough to function. I dream of him, but my mind and body knows he's not here, and I quickly wake, bringing my knees up to my chest as I cry. I wonder if he dreams of me too. I wonder where his dreams take him. I'd love to know his dreams of me, and I hope they are helping him survive without me near.

_Because I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you beautiful_

_These three words have said it al_

_lYou know I miss you_

_I think bout you when you're gone_

_I guess _

_I miss you_

_Nothings wrong_

_I don't mean to carry on_

I miss him so much, so much it hurts. I want to see him here, in my room, feel him in my arms. I want to run my hands through his golden mane. I want to feel his beautiful body against mine, feel his body heat, smell his unique scent. I want to get lost in his eyes, the feel of his lips.

_But give me a reason_

_Why I can't concentrate_

_The world is turning upside down_

_Spinning round and round_

_Now give me a reason_

_Why I now understand_

_The beauty and simplicity in everything_

_Surrounding me_

_You've got a way of spreading magic everywhere_

_Anywhere I go_

_I know you're always there_

_It sounds ridiculous but when you leave a room_

_There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too_

My eyes slip close again, as I lose myself in thoughts of him. One thought of him, and I cannot concentrate. Everything that surrounds me disappears, and all I know is him. I can see every detail, every inch that I know so well, so intimately. I feel so empty without him here, he's so special to me. I dunno, maybe I'm losing it, but I swear he has a aura around him, and when he walks into a room it comes to life. Everywhere I go, and he's there, the mood seems to change. It's probably just my imagination, cuz I'm probably the only one to notice a thing like that. Actually it's probably the fact that I love him so much, that he makes me happy by just walking into a room that I'm in. He's so much a part of me, he's been my friend and my love for years, and when he's gone, a part of me leaves with him. Right now he has a huge part of my heart with him, and I wish I could see him, so my heart would be whole again.

_Because I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss youI think bout you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you_

_Nothings wrong_

_I don't mean to carry on_

I need to make myself feel better. I need to get out of this mood, but what can I do. I know the minute I try something, like watching television, something will remind me of him. I could try music, maybe it would help me sleep. On second thought, if the right song came on I know I'd be in tears again.

_It's such a hard life and most of the time I'm just surviving_

_That's why I want you to know_

_In a world where sincerity has lost it's meaning_

_You fill my world with so much hope_

I should be able to handle this. It was bound to happen sooner or later. We couldn't stay together forever. In this business, I guess we were lucky to be together as long as we were. It's very hard to survive in this business, and we've made it so far together. We achieved so much, and we had to go our separate ways, but why couldn't Vince had left him here, with me. We give each other so much inspiration to get to the top, but now we're both feeling down, and depressed. This isn't good for us, we need to be happy, to achieve.

_And I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think bout you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you_

_Nothings wrong_

_I don't mean to carry on_

I sigh as I get up from the bed, walking over to my computer. Maybe if I emailed him, I would feel better. I should let him know, how much I love and miss him. It should help the way I feel, and it will probably help him to hear from me too.

_You know I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

I open up my laptop, and turn it on. I open my email and start to write one to him.

_You know I miss you_

_This is all I wanna do_

_I know it doesn't sound too cool_

_But maybe I'm in love with youYou know I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you_

_Nothings wrong_

_I don't mean to carry on_

Hi angel,

I miss you so much Jay-Jay. I can't sleep right now, so I thought maybe this would help the way I feel. I miss you so much it hurts baby, I wish you were here with me. I feel so incomplete, you've taken a huge part of my heart with you. I guess that could be a comforting thought, to know that part of me is always with you.

I just wish you were here, so I could hold you. I miss sleeping with you in my arms, waking up with a beautiful angel staring back at me. I miss our morning showers together. The way we would so lovingly clean each other's bodies. Or the times we would make love in that morning shower. Our soaking wet bodies pressed together, moaning each other's name with every movement.

I miss traveling with you. The fun times we shared on the road. The midnight stops, in the middle of nowhere, just so we could make love under the moon and stars. I even miss how we would fight over the radio station, or the CD we would listen to.

I miss sharing a locker room with you. The way we would tease each other. I miss seeing parading around in a towel, putting on your little strip tease for me. It was so cute.

Most of all, I miss the nights with you. It's so lonely, and cold without you in my bed. I remember the last night we had together. How we slowly undressed each other, letting each piece of clothing fall to the floor. Our hands finding every inch on each other's bodies. Finding the specials spots we know drive each other crazy. I remember falling back onto the bed with you on top of me, your lips worshipping every inch of my body, your hands doing the same. I was moaning and writhing under your touch, silently begging you for more. You listened to that silent begging, and slipped inside me. You slowly rocked against me, slow and deep, making every little shiver last forever. It was so perfect.

God I miss you Jay-Jay.

Love,

Adam

_I just miss you_

_Yeah_

_It's true_

_And when you're walking out the door_

_I know I miss you_

_You make me wanna ask for more_

_I just miss you_


End file.
